onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chopper4PirateKing/Jinbei will join!
BEFORE YOU COMMENT!! I know there have been many blogs about this. many many many blogs.. However hear me out. It is long. But I hope if you read it you may agree with me? You don't have to. And if you strongly disagree and think the big ass mermaid princess will join instead. I don't mind at all =P If you want to read existing and new reasons why he will join. Please do =P People's main argument is "Jinbei must stay back to protect it." I personally think that is the stupidest excuse.. Fishman Island didn't have him before so why would they need him now? And to this you probably reply, "Because whitebeard was protecting it and he died so it's vulnerable!". I tell you this. Read the manga boys! It's under Big Mam's protection now and she's a yonko. Maybe not as strong as WB however in the top 4 strongest pirates. So I think FI can do without Jinbei.. Then you reply, "Well then where is Big Mam then?? Hordy is wrecking chaos and she isn't protecting it! Instead it's the SH Crew!". I reply with this. Big Mam is pretty busy guys! Again.. she is a yonko! maybe halfway across the world from FI island! I mean... To even get to fishman island takes ages. I mean there's coating and reacting time.. They can't teleport.. The Sh crew is here just at the wrong (or right) place at the wrong time. So yeh.. Don't give me bull shit that he has a devotion to protect FI.. He is a pirate after all and after the fight. Nobody will think twice about taking over FI.. My second point!! The big as mermaid fortune teller lady says FI will be destroyed.. Leaving Jinbei with nothing. Which goes back to point one. Why should Jinbei stay back to protect something if it's destroyed.. I don't know what's gonna happen. Maybe the fortune will be wrong for once. I'm jsut saying. Third point! It has been said and discussed the whole "10 vs 10,000" thing. I think this is a hint and I honestly think in this fight the other crew members will work along side jinbei and build a friendship while kicking ass making them attached to Jinbei =] Fourth point. Like every other character that joined. They first ask for help from the SH Crew. I'm not gonna name all 8 of them but you know what I mean. But then you reply with. "But what about VIVI!! She didn't join!!" I reply with. Fuck vivi. She was weak, annoying plus she is a princess and the only heir to the throne. Whereas Jinbei is a pirate.. Oh and the straw hats already have somebody with blue hair. Be weird to have 2 people with blue hair... Fifth point. "But Chopper4PirateKing! Jinbei doesn't play a role on the ship! Whereas the rest do!!" I reply with... lol. I say that a lot. I reply with. "He can ride the steering wheel =D" which I agree. Isnt such a kick ass role however it is something and it's not oda's fault he is running out of roles to give! There are only so many jobs on a ship you can do. But! think outside the box guys! It's obvious! He doesnt have to have a job. But you are forgetting that he can breath underwater, communicate with fish and has experience in the new world (i think) which is a GREAT asset to the team (Can get DF users out of water quicker than let's say zoro for example). Much more than Robin with her stone readings. (Got nothing against robin. I love her. But I'm just saying that it isnt really a kick ass role =P) Sixth point. HE IS FAT! The SH crew need a fatty on board. Even it out a bit. We just had a skinny guy. Now fat. Woohoo! Bring on the fat jokes! This will bring some new comedy to the show =] Seventh point. I saw this on the internet and am stealing it: Every member has a type of scar or like something extra. A TRADEMARK. Luffy has the obvious scar. Zoro has the slash on chest, earrings as well as scar on his eye. Nami with her tatoo. Usopp has a long nose and somthing like a sweatband on his arm. Zanji has his eyebrow how its covered swirly etc... Chopper his broken antler. Robin upper arm band. Franky has scars all over him and is just too awesome for words! he has it all. Hair, speedos, canons, nose, list goes on! Brook has a scar on his head. And jinbe has a tattoo as well as a red type of scar thing on his left eye =] So tadaaaaaa! Proves everything! And this also showed that vivi couldnt join cause she wasnt special at all. no scars or any trademark. Eigth point. Like all SH Crew members. Jinbei has/had absolutely no intention of wanting to be part of the SH Crew. Until ofcourse the turning point comes. It's a pattern and Oda is continueing it. Ninth point. SH Crew is all about being weird/diverse. They come to FI so ofcourse they need a souvenier! and by souvenier i mean nakama. A fishman is just a perfect add to the team! And a mermaid is just lame. seriously guys? whoever thinks the mermaid princess will join is just rediculous.. I'm sorry. But there are so many cons it is just impossible. If you want to hear at least 20 reasons why she wont join. I will gladly say them =P however only is people ask.. I am drifting off here.. Jinbe will join because if not a mermaid it has to be a fishman. And the most obvious answer is Jinbei if you had to choose. And dont tell me they WONT get a nakama because Luffy wants 10+ and Oda has had this build up to fishman island till like episode 300. It would be dumb to have this go on for so long and not get anything out of it besides destroying the FI Oda worked so hard onmaking for us... tenth point. Jibei has an existing bounty which means it will add on to the SH bounty. if it is anybody else such as the rediculous thought which is the mermaid princess shirasomething. We would have to wait until she gets a bounty to know. And that will take at least another 100-200chapters.. To have a crew. 9 with bounties and 1 without seems stupid.. And so far on FI we only know of Jinbei and Van der decken having a bounty and I doubt van der will join... Plus. Entering the New world with a bounty over 1billion is just too awesome for words. So there are 10 of my points. i do have more, however these are the 10 I decided to put. If you want more reasons. I will tell you =P hope you enjoyed reading. I know it's a lot but I appreciate it. The one thing not making me 100% is the colour though.. Every Sh has their own colour. Jinbe would be a light blue (skin) or an orange (Kimono). Both these colours are taken. Even if the kimono would be percieved as yellow or red. They are taken. So I guess only if Jinbe would get a new kimono after the FI arc could it work =P Category:Blog posts